Micromanagement
by Mbav247
Summary: Remember the episode micromanagement well instead of dash not finding out what would happen if he did find out? Read and find out ENJOY! :)
1. The start

Micromanagement 2 (my version)

Danny POV

Dash and I were climbing the cheese that fell from the slice my dad put down to try and 'rescue' me when the door broke and Skulker came crashing through the window he said some things to the mouse and started to climb the cheese.

"You'll never climb fast enough whelps!" Skulker said

When I finally reached the top I changed back to Fenton except for my green eyes.

_Crap _I heard grunting from behind me and saw dashes hand reaching to pull himself up. I looked around for a place to hide… the Fenton crammer I ran to inside the crammer just as Dash got up.

"Hey where did you go?" Dash said as he looked around

"I'm in here I need you to pull the trigger quick" I said risking putting out my hand and pointing at the trigger

Dash was outside of the crammer "are you ok in there?" dash said

I closed my eyes worried he might see me. Then yelled "just flip the switch to un-cram and push the button!" then I opened my eyes glowing the ghostly green but changed back to their baby blue color.

Dash ran back but before he could do any of Danny's directions Skulker finally got up to the top of the table and started to shoot at Dash. Dash screamed like a little girl and ran to the inside of the crammer.

"Don't come in here!" I yelled but I was too late

"Fenton! Where is Phantom? What are you doing her?" Dash said

"Uhh-"

"I will find you, you whelps!" Skulker shouted "I am Skulker the greatest hunter in the ghost zone!"

"I will probably explain later…" I said trying my best to say the right words.

I was trying to come up with an idea when I felt something really odd but familiar in my pocket I checked it out and it was the Fenton Thermos in a miniature form. I ran out of the crammer "stay here ill be back"

"Why should I listen to you Fetina?" Dash looking as tough as possible

"Because I have the experience and the tools so unless you want your pelt on the wall of that ghost I suggest you listen to me." Danny said as coolly as possible and with that Danny yelled at Skulker

"Hey Skulker think you can catch me?" I started to run away from Skulker I started to get the cap to the thermos open I finally did and I turned around and started to head towards Skulker. I took the thermos and sucked him into the thermos. I ran to the side and made sure it was on un-cram and pushed the button and the device powered up and out came Dash in a normal form.

"Ok now just point at me and press the button"

"Dude, I can't understand you but I am going to shoot this weird device at you"

Dash pushed the button and when I grew I changed back to Phantom instead of Fenton

"PHANTOM?! Where did Fenton go?"

"Dash calm down I have something to tell you or rather than tell you I should show you"

Suddenly two bright rings appeared around my waist one headed up the other one down to my feet and Danny Phantom, the superhero of Amity Park ( only is some people's eyes), was no longer standing there now there stood Danny Fenton the geek and weakling of Casper High.

"Holy sweat socks! My hero is the geek I pick on?!"

Yep, listen you cannot and because I can I repeat CANNOT tell anyone at all NO ONE! Got it?"

Dash breathlessly said "I would never do that but I get it"

"Good"

Anyway I must take care of Skulker I ran down to the lab and put Skulker back in the ghost zone

"Well I'm done and now I must get some homework done before another ghost comes"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow and just curious does Sam and Tucker know?"

"Yea they were the ones who got me this way but I like it"

"See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow"

Next day Tucker and Danny are running doing the fitness test after they complete it Sam and Dash find out they pass gym soon after Dash says to Sam "So how we going to whip these two in shape for Team Phantom?"

"WHAT?!" DANNY?!" Sam yelled and chased after Danny


	2. Revenge is Ok

Sam Caught Danny immediately

_Crap! _

"What does Dash mean by whipping you guys into shape for Team Phantom?!" Sam said through gritted teeth

"Meaning he—umm—he knows about me?" Danny said with a smile

"HOW?!" Sam still upset about Dash finding about Danny secret

"Remember when you guys had that fitness training going on? Well… let's just say my training involved Skulker, my parents new invention that causes us to shrink into very tiny beings, and reversing back to my human self slowly while Dash was there the whole way through. Yeah let's go with that" Danny tried to explain.

"DASH! Come we need to talk, NOW" Sam yelled

Tucker was standing there watching the whole thing go down but inside he was dying from laugher

Sam took Danny and Dash by the ear and started to drag them off to the nasty burger while Tucker started walking in the other direction but then Sam yelled "Tucker let's go or do I need to kick you with my combat boots" Tucker than scurried over to them and walked to with them.

At the Nasty Burger

"Whole story Now" Sam ordered

Danny and Dash Explained the whole fiasco detailed after they were done Sam sat back and looked like she was thinking about something, suddenly she sat up and sighed

"Ok, Dash you can join but you have to act natural at school so nobody thinks something suspicious is going on."

"But…" dash became quiet then he sighed "ok"

Next day a school

Dash came in acting as naturally as possible yet there was something off about him something mysterious. I looked over at him. Nope still the same old Dash, man he was a good actor. Suddenly he turned around and came towards me I looked at him and acted like I knew what coming a "beating" but instead Dash suddenly pulled a bullhorn and said as loud as possible into it and with the most evil grin I have ever seen in my life he yelled "Listen Up Casper High I have news that will shock you all. We all know Danny Fenton as a weakling and geek but there is something about him something totally mind blowing—"

"Dash what are you doing?" Danny said in a shock/terrified state

"Well isn't it obvious" Dash still holding the bullhorn "I'm telling everyone in Casper High that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom"

You could hear the gasp for miles people started to crowd around Danny. Sam and Tucker trying to help Danny and glare at Dash at the same time while managing a crowd.

"Why Dash why you would do this we had a deal!" Danny said angrily

"It is time Little Badger it's time" Dash said laughing evilly.


	3. A brawl

Vlad flew out of Dash. People tried running but Vlad duplicated himself and start to block all the exits

"Why are you here, Fruitloop? And why did you overshadow Dash?" Danny asked annoyed/angrily

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! And because I found out that he knew your secret and all of you trusted him so I used him for my plan which is why I'm here because you know what I want and I'm here to get it, I'm tired of waiting." Plasmius said

"I would like to see you try and you haven't even killed my father yet so I doubt you will ever see me to join you."

"See Daniel that is where you are wrong, your father is dead and your mother is patiently waiting for me to pick you and Jazz up from school" Vlad said with a voice of satisfaction

Danny stood there shocked at first he didn't believe him and Vlad saw this in his eyes, but Vlad showed him a video that was all too real suddenly Danny look up at Vlad with tears in his quickly replaced with anger. Danny didn't care anymore who knew and didn't and suddenly two bright rings showed up around his waist replacing his normal attire to a black and white/silver suit and snow white hair with glowing green eyes. The whole school watched in awe as Danny Fenton changed to Danny Phantom. Dash finally woke up

"Whoa, ok what just happened? How did I get here? Huh?" Dash asked in confusion

Sam and Tucker went over to Dash and helped him to his feet and found a spot and told Dash all that has happened.

"Oh, man I-I-I am sorry. You trusted me and I broke it, with not even knowing because the overshadowing but still it was my responsibility and I broke it I am sorry" and for the first time in ever the school got to witness Dash Baxter, the quarterback football star, burst into tears.

"It's fine we understand. Plus worst things have happened now and in the past so it is really fine" Tucker said trying to comfort the 'star'

"t-t-thanks" Dash said in between sobs

Back to Danny Phantom vs. Vlad Plasmius

Vlad's duplicates locked the doors and sealed them shut so no body could leave after they did that they merged back to Vlad, then that's when the fight got interesting

Danny started it off with couple series of ecto-ray but Vlad just used his shield to deflect them.

"Come on Daniel you know that doesn't work join me or must I use force" Vlad said irritated

"I guess you should start with force because I will never join you, Fruitloop" Danny said angrily with tears still streaming down his face

"Fine" Vlad whistles like is trying to get a dog to come to him "meet my force"

Skulker, Walker, and an unexpected visitor fazed through the wall all wearing some kind of collars around their necks.

Danny stood there frozen with fear from the unexpected visitor. He thought he would never see her again.

"How, how did you escape…Clockwork he-he locked you up forever… I-I-I don't understand. How?!"

"This man hear had a talk with a few people and they miraculously got me out of that prison." She said with a thick British accent

"So you have met Carrie, the most evil in all of the Ghost Zone even more than the Ghost King himself."

"I have heard of her so many stories but never actually met her." Danny even though is in fear of this, tries stand in a fighting stance.

"Fighting in the hallways? That is against the rules." Walker said and threw a punch at Danny.

"One day whelp I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker screamed and threw a couple of darts at him

Danny easily took care of Skulker and Walker, but Carrie was a little tougher she threw two ecto-rays at Danny nearly knocking him unconscious. In the middle of the fight you could hear Danny yelling something; Sam and Tucker finally hear what he is saying and repeats it to the rest of the trapped students

"Danny said to get in on one side of the hallway and cover you ears!" Sam yelled into the bullhorn she found that Dash/ Vlad used to reveal Danny's secret soon all the trapped students were on one side and they covered their ears. Danny took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. Soon Danny passed out from using so much energy, but before he closed his eyes he saw Carrie overtop of him looking really evil. She brought her hand back to electrocute Danny in the heart.


	4. The ending to a new beginning

Danny held his breath waiting for the shock of his life or half life, but it never came he opened his eyes to see a girl punching Carrie in the face and used what look liked ecto-rays to keep her away from him. Then before he passed out he saw the Fruitloop and the rest sucked into the different Fenton Thermos's.

Sam, Tucker, and the girl that kicked Carrie's butt aka Danielle Phantom, all crowded around Danny to see if he is ok. Still passed out Danny turned back to his human form.

A few minutes later Danny woke up. 

"Dani? What are you doing here?" Danny asked confused

"I wanted to come home and stay with you…daddy." Dani said shyly

Danny smiled "We can go ask my mom if you could stay with us, but first thing first we need to get out of here. Sam, Tucker and Dani lets unlock these doors"

Soon all the doors were unlock and Danny found the bullhorn and yelled

"Listen students or teachers of Casper high I am sorry you had to witness this event and now you are free to go and school has ended now so bye."

As they got outside Danny was shocked to see who was out there waiting for him. He thought he was dead and gone forever. Danny ran and hugged his father tightly.

"How? How I thought—"

"Vlad killed me? Well he had different plans, but besides that while was in captivity I saw what happened at the school. First I am still trying to get it through that my son is a hero and we are always trying to hurt him but still no matter what I love you. Second of all, Danielle you can stay with us. Now let's go get your mother and sister."

"I love you, dad"

Back at Vlad's Mansion, Maddie and Jazz were tied to chairs at the entrance. Danny and Jack push open the doors and help the girls the ropes that were holding them.

"Where's Vlad?" Jazz asked

"He will be dealt with probably by clockwork or Frostbite."

"Ummm… who are they?" Maddie asks

"A time ghost and a yeti?" Danny smiles and so does jack and Jazz

"Wait you all know something I don't" Maddie said shocked

"Yea honey well let's just go with this we now have a twelve year old granddaughter and Danny is half ghost"

"And you knew about this and didn't tell me?!" Maddie still shocked

"I just found out today" Jack said innocently

"I knew about the ghost powers not his daughter" Jazz explained

"Well she is my new daughter anyway adopting her as my daughter because she has no where to go because she has traveled the world and now wants to come home plus I want to protect her. She exists because Vlad is a Fruitloop and created her while trying to make a clone of me so he can have the perfect son, but he obviously failed."

"Wow he is a Fruitloop" Maddie said

"And I'm a fool for thinking he was my buddy but instead he wanted to kill me." Jack sadly stated

"It's fine, we are all safe for now and I just want to go home I need to talk to someone very important" Danny said

Back in amity park

"So Sam I need to talk to you about something very important" Danny said nervously

"Yea…" Sam said

"so Dani is back as you know but I can't take care of her on my own and I-I" Danny took and deep breath and cleared his mind and Sam sat down on her bed and on the inside blushing because she knew what was coming… hopefully "I really like no I really love you, I think your beautiful and smart and just amazing in everyway and I want you to be the motherly figure for Danielle will you accept?"

Sam sat there smiling and after a few minutes of silence, silently she said yes and Danny and Sam kissed.

A few days later Sam and Danny find a place near their parents houses and move in with Danielle and this is where their adventures start.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hello so i got a review and i want to thank you for the comment it really helped to improve my stories and in the future and this one because i have gone back and fixed any thing i saw that seemed rushed and hopefully i have made it better please keep reviewing i really want to make my stories good and i want to keep reviewing thank you all to those who commented. a new story will be coming shortly and also a character information chart because yea anyway have a good summer and life. :) **

**Melody: are you ever going to finish that story? **

**Me: soon soon just keep giving me good ideas and maybe ill have it done faster **

**Melody: whatever *rolls eyes* **

**Me: *****Glares***

**Melody: *Hides in corner scared of me* **

**Me: *standing there smirking* works every time **

If you don't like it, deal with it; if you can't deal with it that is **NOT** my fault

~ Harmony Love (me!)


End file.
